


Three Bounty Hunters

by xReaper666x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Warnings: swearing, smut, 18+Requested: Yes -  Hi could you maybe write  something  about  the mandalorian x reader x Boba fett you can decide what it's about...NSFWA/N: I’m a casual star wars fa even though I love the Mandalorian, I haven’t seen the movies in years. Also, because these are two people from different timelines, obviously the movie timeline doesn’t exist here
Relationships: Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s), Boba Fett/Reader, Boba Fett/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Boba Fett/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, Din Djarin - Relationship, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 175





	Three Bounty Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: swearing, smut, 18+
> 
> Requested: Yes - Hi could you maybe write something about the mandalorian x reader x Boba fett you can decide what it's about...NSFW
> 
> A/N: I’m a casual star wars fa even though I love the Mandalorian, I haven’t seen the movies in years. Also, because these are two people from different timelines, obviously the movie timeline doesn’t exist here

You’ve been trained since birth to fight and kill, being raised by a former Mandalorian, he knew the dangers of this galaxy and wanted you prepared to defend yourself and more than capable to make yourself one of the biggest threats out there. If you didn’t live on one of the core worlds then no one really cared about you and this showed in some of the lawlessness throughout the systems. Every day you woke to train and fight with your surrogate father, he pushed you four times harder than needed because he knew being a woman came with its own difficulties, and you’re thankful to him for that. He also raised you to understand and respect the Mandalorian beliefs and ways. While you’ll never take the oath yourself, you’ll respect those who have. When he died from heart failure when you were 18, he left you his ship and had melted down his armor for you as a gift. Being a former armorer, he knew how to shape beskar into whatever he wanted, though your armor has no similarities to that of a Mandalorian. Traveling to Nevarro, you managed to enter the guild by stealing a bounty puck from a drunk hunter and bringing the bounty in yourself. 

The first time you met Mando, who’d later be known to you as Din, he was overpowered by a group of men. Initially, you watched as he fought the group of ten off, only to be knocked to his feet and dazes by a concussion grenade. The reason you decided to finally step in was that the thugs tried to remove Mando’s helmet when he was recovering. Carefully aiming your gun you positioned yourself just right to take two thugs out with one rifle bolt, quickly adjusting your weapon to get the rest and giving the Mandalorian enough time to recover. The two of you dispatched the remaining thugs and you left not caring for niceties or thanks, you had a bounty to find, hopefully before the Mandalorian did, if he was after yours. The two of you had found yourselves in similar places numerous times with only one confrontation. 

Hunting the same bounty became a competition between you two that progressed into a physical altercation only once. Evenly matched, you noticed the bounty escaping and decided it was time to end things with Mando, when he swung at you, you ducked under his arm, reached behind you and pulled out a shock baton jamming it into his side and stunning him to the point he collapsed. Without a second look, you ran after the bounty, hauling him to Nevarro and collecting your payment, earning what you assumed was a glare from the Mandalorian when you saw him later. After a few more encounters the two of you decided to join together on the odd hunting jobs.

“You know” you begin, staring at the  _ Razor Crest _ as you and Din approached it for your next hunt, “Looking at your ship straight on...it kinda looks like a uterus.”

“Why do you do this to me?” Mando sighs, dropping his head down and shaking it. Ignoring him, you continue to talk. 

“The engines look kinda like ovaries and the rest of the ship is the uterus, cervix, and everything else.” 

“Please...just...stop talking...just, please.”

Smiling to him and yourself, you enter the ship without another word, knowing you got into his head and he’d see it every time he looked at the  _ Crest _ . After the bounty was collected, Mando went to meet with Karga while you disappeared, knowing he won’t cheat you out of your cut. Once he was gone, you snuck back into the ship and placed children’s paint grenades all through the hull. Filled with biodegradable pink paint, you knew Mando was going to kill you, stepping outside you let them detonate and just stood there with a look of unbridled glee as every nook and cranny was covered in pink paint. Laughing your way to meet Mando, you knew he’d blow his lid, especially after the uterus comment, walking into a pink ship, it was too good.

“Hey,” you yelled jogging up to Mando, “I’ll take my payment and bounty pucks then I’m off.”

“In a hurry?” He asked, tilting his helmet.

“Yeah, I have somewhere to stop before I hunt, see ya later.” You wave to him pocketing your gear and pay and running back to your ship. 

Before your ramp even closed you were taking off, planning to hover above the planet while you waited for him to get back to his ship. After about 15 minutes you hail his coms unit built into his helmet and wait for him to answer.

“You in trouble already?” He asked, finally answering.

“Nah, not yet,” you reply, setting coordinates to the nearest bounty, “Just wondering when you’ll be back at your ship.”

“The ramp is lowering now, why?”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“What ar- WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?” You were laughing so hard that you were gasping for air as you heard him frantically running around the inside of his ship, “Y/N! IT’S NOT COMING OFF!”

“R-relax *wheeze* it will *gasp* come off within a week,” you laugh hysterically trying to calm yourself enough to talk, “As long as it’s exposed to air for a minimum of 10 hours, it will disintegrate.”

“Next time I see you, you're dead,” he growls, although the threat falls flat.

“See ya around shiny.” You cut the coms and fly to your destination. Laughing every time you try to imagine Mando’s face beneath the helmet.

___________________________________________________________________________

You met Boba Fett on that bounty run. Waiting for a bounty to arrive, you relaxed in a cantina, drinking your boredom away when he entered. You’ve heard of him, you know every rumor that’s been spread through the galaxy, but that still doesn’t scare you like it seems to scare the other patrons. Except for a few women, everyone scatters from around him as he makes his way to a corner table and sits down, carefully watching everything. Ignoring the whispers you focus on your drink and food, rolling your eyes when you notice his helmet glued to you. It wasn’t long after that your bounty arrived, a sleazy self-proclaimed ladies man of a twi’lek. Knowing he’s hit on you, you pulled your puck out and set it in front of him when he sat down beside you. This asshat wasn’t worried as he scanned your body, grinning in a way that made you want to knock his head off.

“Well, honey, are you gonna use cuffs?” He asked, licking his sharp teeth while moving his hand to your waist. “Caus-”

Not letting him finish, you slam his head into the bar, and cuff him, hauling him out of the cantina by his lekku, knowing they’re sensitive and wanting to cause as much discomfort as possible after reading this guy's rap sheet. After putting him in carbonite, a blaster bolt hit the wall near you as Boba Fett approached. Not waiting for him to say anything you returned fire before he tackled you, turning the gunfight into a grappling match while throwing fists and elbows. Finally separating from one another he began laughing which pissed you off more. 

“You’re good,” he laughed, holding his ribs, “I came here because I could use help.”

“So you attack me first?” Grunting you push yourself from the wall, glaring daggers at the man.

“I needed to see if you could hold your own. I knew you were a bounty hunter when I entered the cantina and as I said, I could use help.”

“For what?”

“A job.” 

“No shit dumbass, what job.” 

“I need a bounty but it's a two-man job and there are no other hunters on this rock...until now.”

“50-50 split.”

“Hell no!” He spat.

“Hey you need me, 50-50, or I walk.”

“50-50 and you never speak of this job to anyone ever.”

“Deal. If you double cross me and try to take my cut, I’ll kill you.”

Helping Boba Fett take down a compound was worth so much more than 50%. You cursed yourself afterward while walking away with your half, hoping not to see the smug bastard again, but alas, that wasn’t to be. Turns out, you not betraying him had you on his speed dial for people to work with, despite your high cut. Neither of you talked much but you enjoyed a companionable silence and quickly went your own ways when the job was done.

__________________________________________________________________________

You noticed distinct differences between the two men as you studied them, both standing in front of you arguing over a bounty, but in reality, it was a dick measuring contest. While both are bounty hunters and stick to the jobs code, that is where the similarities end. Boba follows his own code of honor in an attempt to become the deadliest bounty hunters in the galaxy, often renting himself out as a mercenary especially when he was younger. Din, however, was loyal to his religion of a Mandalorian and his sense of honor comes from that. Both can be distant and cold, which is no problem for you considering you’re the same way, but Boba is worse, no caring who he kills so long as he’s successful. 

While practically waiting for them to whip their dicks out and start comparing, you simply shake your head and enter the cantina, retrieving the drunk bounty and hauling him to your ship, seemingly without them realizing. Once he was locked in carbonite, both men approach, and based on their body language, neither is happy.

“You took my bounty,” Din growled as you turned and walked away.

“Yeah well, you were too busy bitching to actually do your job, so I stepped in,” you shrug, putting your gear away as Din stalks closer.

Boba who was silent the whole time and staying at the bottom of the ramp finally approaches the two of you, seemingly unhappy about whatever he has to say.

“There is a high paying bounty, while I can take care of it myself, it would go much faster if I had help,” Boba informs you, completely ignoring Din, but squeezing himself between in front of him.

“Great, Mando can help us,” you smirk, knowing it will get under both of their skins, hey if you had to stand around and listen to them whine about who’s better, you get to mess with them. 

“Absolutely not,” Boba responds threateningly.

“I’ll help,” Mando nods, only agreeing to it because it’s pissing Boba Fett off.

“Great even split three ways, we’ll take my ship cause we’re already here.” Without waiting for a response you shut the ramp and climb to the cockpit, getting ready to take off while waiting for Boba Fett to bring you the coordinates. 

After he does so, both men sit behind you in the passenger chairs stone still and quiet as can be, staring straight out of the cockpit. Glancing back at them you sigh and begin regaling both men with stories of working with the other, as well as explaining solo missions. This received minor participation from them as they would speak up bragging about ‘ _ how well you worked together _ ’ or ‘ _ you needed help with that, how pathetic _ .’ All in all, their attitudes towards each other didn’t change until after the hunting job.

The bounties compound was large and well fortified, with a quick scan you were able to see no less than 40 able bodies defending its walls. The three of you came up with a plan, wait till dark, set a large number of charges on the opposite side of the compound, and when you blow a hole through it scale the wall and pick off who you can, hopefully keeping the bounty intact for a bigger pay. The three of you carefully moved through the compound while everyone was distracted, quietly killing stragglers as you searched for the target. When the guards finally wised up to what was happening, Mando and you were pinned down while Boba Fett caught the bounty, leaving to put him in carbonite.

“So he just leaves us behind?” Mando yells over the gunfire, “what’s to stop him from taking the bounty and running?”

“That’s why we took my ship,” you respond, shooting two trandoshans in the head before moving back to cover, “it can only be piloted when the biometric sensors detect me.”

Mando nods his head and switches from his blaster to his rifle, disintegrating everyone he could spot, scaring them enough that they abandoned their post giving the two of you a chance to escape before they changed their mind. Returning to your ship, you see Boba Fett sitting on the ramp casually leaning against the ship looking relaxed.

“Took you long enough,” he grunted before standing and heading towards the cockpit. Without saying anything else you and Mando follow as you set coordinates to the drop off point. 

Which brings you to your current position, staring at two naked men, both still wearing helmets, as you strip off your armor. It started when they began arguing again but progressed to this point when Boba Fett claimed he could ‘at least satisfy the girl, unlike a virgin like you.’ 

Din had not taken that challenge lightly and responded along the lines of ‘you only take your own pleasure and wouldn’t know how to satisfy any woman, let alone y/n.’

So now their dick-measuring contest has spread to include you and honestly...you don’t mind. Staring at both men a thought crosses your mind as you study their bodies, ‘so is being incredibly well-hung a requirement for male Mandalorians, or is it just a coincidence.’

Once undressed there’s a slight pause before Din spins you around and bends you over one of your ship’s consoles, immediately entering your dripping pussy as he begins thrusting. Meanwhile, Boba Fett moves to stand in front of you and feed you his cock, as you grab it and start teasing him with your tongue, applying enough pressure to turn him on but not enough that he can get off before engulfing him and bobbing your head. 

You can hear their grunts from behind the helmets as they both fuck you, both men also muttering praise about you.

“Fuck, y/n,” Mando groans as he slams into you harder as you move your body back to meet him at each thrust, “your pussy takes me so well...I’m gonna come inside you, fill you up...make this beautiful pussy mine.”

Unable to respond, you simply moan while sucking Boba’s cock, listening to him speak as well, “your mouth is incredible, fuck...I knew it had more talents than sarcastic comments.”

While muttering about how good you are and how you feel, Din slides his fingers to your clit and starts rubbing, causing warmth to pool in your belly as your muscles tighten. His other hand is roaming your body, massaging your breasts and then moving to caress your thighs as he keeps his rhythm steady, but urgent. 

“Fuck,” he grunts leaning over you so his helmet digs into your shoulder and his thrusts get sloppy and harder, you can tell he’s about to come, “I’ve been dreaming about this from the first day I saw you...so beautiful and badass...able to hold your own...always looking amazing. I’ve always wanted to. Make. You. Mine.”

Din punctuates the last words with hard deep thrusts before stilling and emptying himself into your pussy, painting your walls white with an obscene amount of cum, triggering your climax as you pull Boba out of your mouth and your whole body convulses so hard you think you pass out. When you’re aware of your surroundings again Boba is no longer in front of you and you can feel him pull Mando out of your still spasming pussy and push him away, before slamming into you himself.

The way he fucks is different than how Din does. While Din was somewhat gentle, his movements said he was needy and urgent, but also caring and attentive. Boba Fetts movements are rough and fast, but still pleasurable as he pounds into you from behind.

“Even after him, you’re still so tight,” he mutters placing one hand around your throat and the other on your hip, “you’re still so perfect, fucking incredible.” 

Giving your throat a tight squeeze his pace increases and you know he’s close after you teased him with your tongue. Following what Din did, he removes his hand from your hip and rubs your clit roughly, the friction causing a pleasurable pain as your walls tighten and flutter around him, threatening you with another orgasm. 

“You’re gonna cum,” Boba hisses, squeezing your throat again, “your gonna come and soak my cock with your juices, hold it so fucking tight I can’t move.”

With those words, and still coming off your high with Din, you come and come hard on Boba, feeling as he slams into you and holds as he empties himself inside you, pulling you up part way off the console before pulling out and flopping in a chair. Turning around you slide to the floor, tired and dirty while looking at both hunters. 

“Well, if this happens everytime we work together, I say we do it more often,” you chuckle, causing them both to shake their heads and release small laughs. “You know, we still have three hours before drop off, meaning we can do this a few more times.”

And that’s how it went, for the next three hours both men took you off and on before you had to drop off the bounty, then on the way to their ships, which took about a day, the three of you continued the pattern, at one point they took you at the same time. Din picked you up and had you straddle his lap, sinking into you with a sigh. After bouncing on his cock a few times with him grabbing your tits, Boba came up behind you and leaned you forward into Din’s body. Mando wrapped his arms around you as Boba placed his hard length against your backdoor and pushed in slowly. You felt pressure bordering pain as you buried your face into Din’s shoulder, biting down hard enough to draw blood and eliciting a hiss from him when Boba set himself completely inside of you. 

“Move,” you gasp after a few moments of adjusting, “both of you move now, please.”

“You like this?” Mando asks as he thrusts into you, while you grind your hips against him every time you come down, “having two men inside of you at the same time?”

“Yes!” You yell, sitting straighter and moving your body with them, lost in the feeling of complete ecstasy. 

“You like the fact that you’re going to have cum in both holes,” Boba growls as he moves faster.

“Dripping from you for hours because you  _ won’t _ clean up,” Din finishes as he increases his speed and force.

“Oh...fuck yes,” you moan moving faster, approaching the quickest orgasm you’ve ever had in your life, feeling both men coming with you, “OH Maker!” You scream coming around them, unable to tell who came first as you writhe on them in a way that makes them both squeeze you between them to restrict their movements.

Finally coming down you realize Boba has already pulled away as he hands you your clothes and armor and begins to get dressed. Before you can move off Din, he loops your panties over one foot and gently lifts you off him, placing your other foot in the opposite side of your panties and pulls them up into place, gently caressing the area he’d just been before helping you into your pants. Carefully glancing at your body as you dress you see finger bruises from both men where they gripped you too tight, causing you to smile, before applying bacta to the bite mark you left on Din’s shoulder. As you pull on the last of your armor, the sensors beep letting you know you’re on approach to the planet with both hunters' ships. After landing, both men say their goodbyes.

“This was by far the best job we’ve done together,” Boba says as he stands at the end of your ramp.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to doing it again,” Mando comments walking down the ramp.

“Definitely,” you respond, “if either or both of you want to do this again, either together or on solo’s, just let me know.” You smirk and walk away, leaving both men as you take off, smiling at the feeling of both of them pool out of you. ‘ _ Oh yeah _ ,’ you think ‘ _ we’re doing this again _ .’


End file.
